


Soulmates forever, in life and in death ON HOLD

by JackieBomb



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, OOC, Oaths & Vows, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Oma Kokichi, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, maki x kaito doesnt show up often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: Soulmates can see a timer to each others deaths. But what happens when kokichi's just so happens to be much shorter than Shuichi's?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 63





	1. 1

Shuichis POV

I ran to my room, trying to hold my tears back as I ran away from my soulmate Kokichi. I can't believe it, I refuse to! He can’t have that little time left! But I guess it serves me right for giving into his desire for me to see his countdown.

-Just a few minutes earlier-

“come on, pleeeease?” Kokichi begged me, which caused me to roll my eyes. He wanted to see what my timer said, and while I was intrigued as to what my counter was, I didn’t want to know since I didn’t want to know when I was going to die yet.

“I don’t want to know when I'm going to die kokichi, at least not yet!” I said firmly as I looked at him with an annoyed expression. I thought if I got firm with him then that would be the end of it, but of course with him it's never that easy.

“Come on, please! I just want to know!” Kokichi begged me again, which caused me to sigh. Of course, he would only be doing this out of curiosity. I love him, but sometimes I wonder if he’s being this mischievous on purpose.

“…fine, you can take a look. But you have to tell me what it is okay?” I said softly as I looked at him. I wanted to know he was going to be honest with me.

“Of course, I'm going to tell you Shuichi! Now let me see…” he took my arm and looked at the number. “Shuichi, you’re going to live for 31,424 more days which in years and days is 86 years and 14 days!” Kokichi said excitedly.

“Wait, really?” I said in genuine surprise before, “wow, I'm going to be over one hundred! Hey, do you want to see yours?” I said with a smile on my face.

“You didn’t even have to ask!” Kokichi said and held his wrist out to me in an excited manner. I took it and took a look, but what it said instantly made me pale. He had 2 years left to live, and the revelation caused tears to form in my eyes. This must have looked concerning to him because he then said, “what's wrong?” But I can’t tell him! It would break his heart!

-present time-

And that’s how we got to where we are now, with me running into my room in tears. I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it once I was inside and started to cry. I don’t want to lose him, but I am well aware that I can’t change what was going to happen to him. Oh god, how am I going to tell him that he’s going to die? That's when I heard a knock on the door, and my heart sunk.

“Shuichi? Can we talk...?”


	2. 2

“Shuichi? Can we talk…?” I felt my heart break a little bit as Kokichi spoke, but I knew I couldn’t kept this a secret from him forever. I had to tell him know before it became too late. So I opened the door, but started crying again as I did so.

“I’m so sorry!!! I didn’t know how to tell you so I just panicked and ran into my room so I could figure out how to tell you that you have 2 years left to live…!” I sobbed sadly as I stared into his purple eyes. I felt him hug me before starting to laugh nervously.

“2 years? Is this some kind of twisted lie Shuichi? There’s no way I’ve only got two years left to live!” He said, his voice cracking a bit as he did so while trying not to cry. It was obvious he didn’t want to believe it either. 

“Would I ever lie to you Kokichi? No, I wouldn’t! Especially not about something like this!” I yelled, feeling my voice cracked as I tried not to cry anymore. I felt so scared as I said, “I’m scared, Kokichi… I don’t want to lose you…” I felt his arms wrap around me tighter and watched him rest his head on my shoulder.

“We’ll get through this. We’ll mke my last 2 years the best ones yet.” Kokichi said firmly as he held onto me like a lifeline. And for some reason, I felt like it was going to be okay. 2 years wasn’t long but we still had time.

  
And we were going to make his last 2 years the best years of his life.


	3. 3

The next  morning, we sat down and decided to make a list of things he wanted to do before his death. “So, what are the top things you want to do before you die?” I said as I looked at him with a notebook and pencil in my hands.

“Hmmm…  well for starters I want to finish conquering the world. But if we are talking realistically then I want go to Europe, get married to my beloved Shumai, and adopt a kid.” He said, which caused me to smile softly. Truth be told I had been planning to propose for quite some time now but was waiting for the right time. I even had the ring ready in advance.

“Anything else?” I said, wanting to make sure he was absolutely positive that those were the only things he wanted to accomplish. I wanted to make sure he could leave this world when the time comes without any regrets.

“I'm sure, Shuichi. Besides, most of the things I  want to do in life I only want to do if you are involved. You  want to know why Shuichi? Because I love you more than anything and will do anything to stay with you and make you happy.” He said in a firm voice, which made me see how determined he was to stay with me. This made me blush and smile as I leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. After about 30 seconds I pulled away and smiled once more.

“I’m glad you want to stay with me, but why? You could have someone so much better and more in tune with your personality as your soulmate, but you got put with me and still decided to stay despite me being nothing but an anxious mess.” I said. Truth be told I still had the  self-esteem issues from when we were in  high school . I knew Kokichi was going to scold me but I didn’t care, as I had to tell him how I felt.

“Shumai, stop it! I will not let you stay stuff like that about yourself! You are a strong and amazing person who is capable of doing anything you put your mind to! You need to realize that before I die because then you will be able to go on even if  I'm not there!” Kokichi yelled at me, although I could hear his voice crack as the tears started to fall down his face.  _ shit, I made him cry...  _ In a moment of  panic, I quickly pulled him close and started to stroke his hair gently.

“shh...shh...it’s going to be okay,  it's just something I need to work on is all. I promise I will be strong when you are gone, for your sake... just please don’t cry...” I said softly as I watched him fall asleep in my arms. Though his little speech made think about something, something really important.  _ What will I do when is gone for good? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this is the longest chapter so far! I hope you guys are enjoying this just as much as I enjoy writing it, and I apologize for the previous chapter being so short!


	4. 4

I woke up the next morning to Kokichi curled into my side. Normally this would be cute, but this time I noticed he was crying. “Kokichi? What’s wrong?” I said, my heart aching at the sight of my boyfriend crying. If there was one thing that I hated seeing him do, it was cry for real as it made me feel hopeless.

“S- Shuichi , I’m scared… I don’t want to die! I want to stay here with you and get married and grow old together! I don’t  want to leave you!” Kokichi sobbed into me. It was the first time in a while that he had called me by my actual name and it hurt to hear how much sadness and fear was in his voice as he said it. Almost immediately I pulled him into an embrace.

“shh... shhh ...it’s alright, we’ve still got two years to go so I want you to be happy we got that, okay? Now let’s get up so I can take you to your favorite coffee place and then we can go on a walk in the park to calm you down, okay?” I said, although that was not the only reason why I was taking him out. This was the day that I was finally going to muster up the courage to propose to him.

“really? Okay, I'll get ready!” He said, and was my happy boyfriend once more as he kissed my cheek and got up to get ready for the day. I smiled and got up, pulling out a hoodie, jeans, and a long- sleeved shirt since it was fall. I made sure to put the ring in my pocket once I got dressed so it would be safe. Suddenly I felt a certain somebody wrap their arms around me and said, “I got you now, Shumai!” 

“oh really? What exactly did I do to deserve this?” I said playfully with a smirk as I looked at him. This was a common occurrence between us in the morning. He would wrap his arms around my waist and say he got me now, I would ask what I would do to deserve it, and he would come up with the  sweetest response I’ve ever heard.

“Because you’re being too cute this morning, why are you so cute~?” Kokichi said with a sweet smile on his face as he blushed before he reached up and kissed me, to which I returned the kiss with a smile on my face.

“All right,  let's get going so we can get you that peppermint mocha you love so much” I chuckled softly as I led him out the door and to the coffee shop.

- timeskip brought to you by kokichi’s obsession with panta-

I smiled as I walked with Kokichi on the wooded trail in the park as he sipped on his coffee. I knew the nature trail was one of his favorite places to go in the park so I figured this would make it all the more special for what I am about to do. “Hey, Kokichi? Can I ask you something?” I  said , but I couldn’t help but feel nervous as I thought of the rare but still a possibility that he could say no.

“Yeah, of course! What do you need to ask me?” Kokichi said as he looked at me with a curious expression on his face. 

“Kokichi, you’ve been with me through my best and my worst. You've been with me through good times and bad times, and everything in between. You stuck up for me when no one else would. I love you so, so much and that is why  Im asking this now...” I got down on one knee and pulled out the box that contained the ring before opening it and saying, “Kokichi  Ouma , will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” I could see he was crying, and wasn’t sure why until he spoke up.

“yes! Yes, I will marry you Shuichi!” he said and hugged me happily. This caused me to smile and slide the ring onto his finger before kissing him happily.  _ If only things could stay this way forever... _


	5. 5

It’s been one month since I proposed to Kokichi, and things have been pretty peaceful. Nothing has really come up that could hint to how he would die, which is a good thing because it means we don’t have to worry about it for a while. On the other hand, it’s worrisome because that means it could still hit us with it when we least expect it. Like, we could be sitting in a park and all of a sudden, he could have a heart attack or a stroke, and not make it out of that alive. Let’s just say I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep in the past month because of these thoughts plaguing me. I just feel so bad that I can’t help- 

“Shuichi, are you listening?” I heard him say, which broke me out of my thoughts and pretty much made me forget what I was thinking. When we first started dating, I found it to be annoying as I was usually so deep into my work that I pretty much ignored him. Nowadays though, I pretty much spent my whole life with him ever since we found out how little time he had left, so I honestly didn’t mind.

“Huh, what?” I said as I looked at him after turning my attention away from the movie we had been watching, as Kokichi had begged me to watch “The Fault in Our Stars” with him, which I already knew was going to make him cry but agreed to it anyways. 

“I said we should probably start to plan the wedding. Were you spacing out again Shuichi? You’ve been doing that a lot more than usual recently...” Kokichi said. I had noticed that he’d been voicing his concerrns a lot more than usual recently. And while it did make me happy that he was being more open with me it did make me a bit confused 

“And I noticed that you have been voicing your concerns a lot more than you used to. Is there any particular reason behind that?” I said with a small smile as I looked at my soon-to-be husband in a loving way to let him know I wasn’t poking fun at him.

“I don’t know, I guess I just want to try to be more honest with you since we are going to be married and all. I figured it would be a nice change to my usual selfish personality. But anyways, are we going to plan the wedding or not?” Kokichi said with a small smile as he looked at me while curled into my side 

“Of course, we are! So, I guess the first question is whether we want to have the wedding inside or outside and when we want to have the wedding along with who we are going to invite.” I said as I thought about the possibilities of where and when we could have the wedding. 

“Well I've always had a thing for summer weddings so I think it should take place during the summer. And maybe we could rent out a park venue or something for the wedding? As for who to invite for my part I'm definitely going to invite Himiko and Gonta, maybe Kirumi but that depends on if she is not too busy. What about you, what's your opinion on that and who are you going to invite?” he said as he looked at me with a small smile on his face.

“I agree, a summer wedding would probably be the best, and I think the idea of renting out a park venue to hold it in is both a great idea and a beautiful one. As for who I would invite I think I would invite Kiibo, Maki, Kaito, Kaede, and Ryoma.” I said. I knew I just had to invite Kaito, Kiibo, and Kaede since they're my best friends, and Maki and Ryoma would have come with Kaito and Kirumi respectively anyways so I figured I'd invite them to make it fair. 

“Really, you’d invite Kiibo? Funny because I was already thinking about inviting him and Kaito since you are friends with them. As for Ryoma and Maki, I didn’t mention them because I already figured they would be coming with Kirumi and Kaito anyways. And as for Kaede I figured you would want to invite her yourself” Kokichi said with a knowing smile as he looked up at me like he had it all figured out   


“Awww , that’s so sweet of you. I really appreciate that you were thinking of me as you thought about who you want to invite, and I agree with your line of thinking when it comes to  Ryoma and Maki. When it comes to Kaede I would be more than happy to personally invite her. ” I said with a smile on my face as I pulled him closer before kissing the top of his head. 

“heh, well it's not that big of a deal to be honest. I just figured you would want to invite her since she _is_ your best friend after all!” He said while resting his head on my shoulder. I’m just going to say this now: nights like these are the best kind of nights. Nights where we could just cuddle and watch tragic romance movies way into the night and just plan our wedding and talk about random topics such as possible date ideas, vacations we could go on, the list of possible conversation topics for us goes on and on.

“I love you, Kokichi. Even when you die, that will never change. And I can assure you I will never remarry once you die, as there will never be anyone else that I love as much as I love you” I said with a soft smile on my face when I noticed her had fallen asleep, to which I took him into my arms and to our bedroom. Once I put him on your bed and under the covers, I got into bed and held him close before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i think this is the first chapter of my fic that has gone over 1,000 words so good on me for achieving that goal of mine!
> 
> As usual thank you guys for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, sophomore year of high school has kept me busy! Since I am back from my temporary hiatus i deleted the previous chapter announcing that, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Also i wrote this over the course of this week from 11/22 to now

**Kokichi's POV**

It had been about 5 months since Shuichi had proposed to me, and even now when I think about that day it makes me smile and causes my heart to flutter like crazy. We had spent a long time each day planning the wedding when we were together, and those moments were always the highlights of my day. Although, there is a part of me that worries about how he is going to cope once I am gone, as I know better than anyone else that he tends to hide his emotions sometimes and pretends that he is okay...

Though at the same time I know I shouldn't worry since Kaede already said she would help him through it, and not to mention I have something more important going on: my wedding that is one hour from now. We were both preparing in separate rooms, although i could tell we were both equally as nervous as the other. Gonta and Kiyo had both tried to make me feel less nervous, but it was Ryoma who had broke through.

"Kokichi, you love Shuichi, don't you?" He had said, which despite how nervous i was i was still able to glare at him a bit, although I had to admit that the glare was a weak one even for me

"Yeah, of course I do! I wouldn't have dated him and now be getting married to him if I didn't!" I said defensively, although I could hear my voice waver and crack with emotion. What was he trying to get at with that question? Was it a statement accusing me of not loving him? God why is he so hard to read these days?! He was so much easier for me to read back during our days in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles even if I _was_ the only one besides Kirumi able to do so!

"Then if you love him that much why do you seem against the idea of marrying him despite being the one that said yes?" Ryoma said, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at me. His black, seemingly blank eyes stared at me, and I could tell he didn't know why.

"...In all honesty, it's not that at all." I said, deciding to be perfectly honest with him so he would know exactly how I felt about what was going on. "I do want to get married to him. I really, really do, I just am a bit worried. I mean, we only have a little less than a year and a half together... I guess I'm still just a bit worried about how he will handle that once I am gone..." I faced the mirror in front of me as I said that, an anxious frown on my face as i watched Ryoma sigh and approach me.

"Look, Shuichi loves you and you love him, that much has been obvious since our first day at the academy. He's loved you through thick and thin and has been by your side even after we all graduated. Even if he is sad after your death, he knows you would want him to be happy which is why Kaede had said she would help him once you are gone. So please don't worry about that, as that part had already been discussed and decided, and just enjoy the time you have left with him." Ryoma said as he looked at me.

"...You're right, i shouldn't worry about that. After all, Kaede _did_ say she would help him cope with it after I am gone." I said with a small smile before going on to say, "I'm sorry if I worried you three with what I just said" I truly was sorry, as i didn't mean for the mood to go as depressing as it did for a second there.

"It's quite alright, although i believe it is almost time for you to walk down the aisle. I assume you still plan on walking down the aisle alone?" I heard Kiyo say, as we had discussed the issue of who was going to walk me down the aisle since every relative I know of is gone and this was the decision I had came to. Not to mention I just don't see the point in getting worked up over it when I can just walk down by myself.

"Yes, i still plan on walking down the aisle alone. I know I have mentioned this before, but I just don't see the point in getting worked up over it when I can just walk down by myself." I said as I looked at them. I was wearing a dark purple tux and my hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Overall, it wasn't an outfit or hairstyle i would wear on a daily basis. But I wanted to look nice today since it was my wedding day, plus I knew from past experiences that Shuichi liked seeing me in formal clothing and I wanted him to feel happy today as well.

I've only ever worn my hair like this once in the past, and that was on me and Shuichi's 1st anniversary when we went to a carnival. As for a tuxedo this is my third time wearing one, as the ultimate academy had required formal attire for their annual school dance. That's actually the only reason I know he likes seeing me in formal clothing.

I smile to myself as I feel myself regaining my confidence I had at the start. "You guys should probably go get to your places, I'll be fine" I said with the same smile on my face as I looked at them. Gonta, Kiyo, and Ryoma looked at each other before nodding. 

"Alright then, we'll see you down there then." Kiyo said before leading the other two out of the room. Once they were gone I glanced out the window for a moment and smiled.

_"So this is finally happening, huh?"_

**Shuichi's POV**

I sighed nervously as I looked around at everyone we had invited. We had decided to just go ahead and invite all of our old classmates since it might be the last time all of us may be able to get together before Kokichi's time runs out. which took a bit of time but the overwhelming amount of support we received was definitely worth it. I jumped a bit in surprise when Kaito placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man, are you alright? You seem a lot more nervous now than when you were getting ready..." He said as he looked at me, a concerned frown on his face. He was like that back in highschool as well, always concerned fo me and everyone else's well- being. A lot of us had agreed that he was practically the mom friend of our group in that way, and it was funny to see how he reacted when Kokichi had pointed that out to him.

"huh? oh, um, yeah. I'm fine, just a bit nervous I guess. Can you blame me though? I _am_ getting married today after all, and to the same guy I have been dating since high school. Oh, and speaking of dating, when are you gonna finally confess to Maki huh?" I said to him with a smirk in his direction. It was pretty obvious to everyone that he liked Maki and she liked him back, and the only two people who didn't seem to realize this were, you guessed it, Maki and Kaito. That's another reason why we invited everyone to the wedding was so we could try and help the two finally confess. Of course, we only told this part to everyone _besides_ Maki and Kaito.

"h-huh? n-no way, man! I ain't confessing, she'll reject me in a matter of seconds if I do!" I watched him say, which caused me to chuckle softly as I thought about how ruthless Maki was when it came to rejecting guys back when we went to school at the ultimate academy. _'Time really does pass by you in the blink of an eye...'_ I thought to myself as I glanced around at everyone. Their appearances haven't changed much aside from Kaede cutting her hair to where it's now shoulder length, but the bonds between us all have definitely grown stronger.

When it came time for the wedding to start I looked towards the opposite end of the aisle, and as Kokichi walked down the aisle with the singular rose we agreed would stand in for the bouquet, I could feel my heart racing as I smiled at how handsome he looked. As he reached me he smiled and stood across from me and took his hands in mine, I could see the joy and love towards me in his eyes. I smiled back as i listen to what the officiant is saying. When it comes time for our vows I feel my smiles soften before I begin to speak.

"Kokichi, I love you more than anything this planet has to offer, and i mean it when I say I would do anything for you. If you asked me to jump off a cliff, you better believe I would. I am promising you now that I will stay by your side, be your shoulder to cry on, and be someone that you can depend on in any and all situations, and i hope that the ring that will be on your finger will remind you of that." I said with a loving smile on my face. I meant every word I said, and I was gonna ti make sure that I stuck with those words for as long as we were together. I saw him smile amd mouth the words 'i love you' as i finished speaking before he started when he was told to.

"Shuichi, words can't even begin to describe how happy and grateful I am to have you in my life. You are always there to comfort me when I am sad and to make me laugh when I have had a bad day, and i want to do the same thing for you. I want to be there to always make you laugh and smile. I want to be your lover, companion, and best friend for as long as I live. I love you, and I always will." I watched him say with a tearful smile, which brought tears to my eyes as I smiled back.

When we exchange rings, I could see his eyes begin to light up with joy which caused me to softly smile. Once we were given the okay, I kissed Kokichi happily as the others cheered while Kokichi kissed back. We kissed for a few seconds. "I guess you're officially Mr. Saihara now huh?" I said to him with my arms around his waist, which caused him to laugh in my arms.

"Yeah, yeah i guess so!" He said with a joyful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, im going to do the wedding reception in the next chapter since the one is long enough as it is (almost 1,900 words holy crap-). To the people who have waited patiently for me to update: thank you. And thank you guys for over 800 reads!


End file.
